


Night's Wonders

by fridaysfun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary's Birthday, Drunk Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Protective Magnus Bane, SHTV, Shadowhunters - Freeform, drunk!Alec, magnus and alec - Freeform, soft!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaysfun/pseuds/fridaysfun
Summary: Alec got drunk at Clary’s birthday party and Magnus had to deal with his sappy, very adorable, drunk self at home.





	Night's Wonders

“Magnus?”

Alec just came home, left his jacket on the stand next to the door and walked, actually almost throwing himself, to the big couch in the living room.

“Give me a second, darling. I’m tidying up.”

Alec heard Magnus’ loud voice from upstairs as he closed his eyes and rested his head, which hurt so much by now, on the back of the couch. It was literally past eleven at night, why the hell would Magnus tidy up and clean the house right now? He did that only when he was stressed or needed something to relax.

Well, at least, cleaning was better than getting drunk, Alec thought, bringing his hand up to his forehead and rubbing it harshly wanting to take the pain away. He was still afraid that if he opened his eyes the room would start spinning around again, and he really, _really_ , didn’t want that.

He had enough of getting back home. Even though Jace suggested driving him back and Alec agreed because he thought it would be easier for him than walking down the streets, not being entirely sure that he’d find his house, it didn’t turn out being a good idea after all. Jace literally was driving like a maniac and his head started hurting and spinning even more by then.

He actually wished that he’d ask Magnus to come pick him up from the bar that they were, he, Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon (he thinks?), but he didn’t. First of all, he already knew that Magnus would finish late with his work and clients and he’d be tired to get involved to Alec’s transport’s problems. Plus, Alec was extremely drunk. And even though he knew he would end up going back home and Magnus would have to deal with his drunk self at the end of the day, he didn’t want him to see him like this.

Honestly, Alec didn’t know why exactly he got drunk. Well, it was Clary’s birthday party and they all had a lot of drinks but he didn’t plan to in the first place. He just found himself free at some point, his mind was starting to loosen up, he started feeling like he wasn’t _caged_ anymore, like work wasn’t pressuring him and his anxiety left him unstable enough to get himself start drinking more and more drinks. It was fun, he thought. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had so much fun and laughed that hard.

“Love?” he heard Magnus’ soft voice and immediately opened up his eyes and looked up to him, his gaze still unfocused though.

“I thought you’d fallen asleep for a moment” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend, still not knowing what’s going on and sitting next to him on the couch, his arm reaching his.

“Did you have fun?” he asked and Alec nodded, completely unable to help himself not to giggle.

“You still should have come, the red head wanted you to be there” Alec found himself saying something that _thankfully_ he could have said even if he wasn’t drunk.

“I know, I wanted to be there too for my biscuit’s birthday night but I was too tired. I will make it up to her” Magnus said and Alec nodded, knowing that it was better than he didn’t come and he was sure that he would make it up to Clary the best way possible.

“And what about me?” asked Alec and Magnus frowned, not knowing exactly what this meant.

“What about you, darling?”

“You have to make it up to me as well.”

“And why is that?” Magnus asked smirking, being determined that Alec was really and completely drunk.

“Because I had to stay with these dumbasses all night and you weren’t there to save me from them or distract me” Alec said, his honesty showing up, knowing that some part of it was thanks to the alcohol.

“And how would I distract you exactly?” Magnus pushed it again, starting to enjoy this side of his boyfriend.

“You would just hold my hand or stare into my eyes while that red head’s nerdy friend would rant about star wars or something, or play with my hair while you would start taking part in the conversation,” Alec took a deep breath and paused, his eyes never leaving Magnus’.

“I love it when you do that” he added and Magnus smiled brightly, his eyes _full of love and care_ for his drunk but extremely sappy boyfriend.

He knew that all these confessions were because of the alcohol inside him but he still found it adorable how Alec starting saying things like that to Magnus, even if it was such a simple one like how he loved when he played with his hair.

“Or you would just put your hand on my thigh and that’d make me unable to focus on the conversation because I’d be too busy feeling _your_ touch. Or you would just turn to me and kiss my lips quickly, not giving anyone the chance to comment anything about it, everytime you felt I was _left out_. I know you always do that when it happens” Alec continued talking, his silly smile never leaving his face as he looked at Magnus.

“Alexander, you’re adorable,” Magnus said giggling, trying not to blush and continued,

“But we have to bring you back to bed” he said and grabbed his hand, hiding into his own and turning around to avoid his gaze.

“Magnus? Did you just blush?” he heard Alec’s voice and closed his eyes.

 _Shit. He saw it,_ he thought.

“Look at me,” Alec added quickly, pushing Magnus hand to make him turn to him again.

Magnus obligated and just smiled softly at him, praying that his cheeks wouldn’t be as pink as he thought they were by now.

It was sweet, hearing Alec say all these things. He knew him so well and it was touching to realize that he had remembered every single thing he did to distract him everytime they were accompanied. His heart was almost skipping several beats at once.

“And you call _me_ adorable” Alec managed to say and an ‘aw’ sound left his mouth as soon as he touched Magnus’ pinkish cheek.

“You barely blush, why don’t you do it more often?’ he asked and smiled widely as soon as he leaned into Magnus’ face and started leaving sweet kisses across his face.

Magnus wanted to protest but his heart couldn’t let him push him away from him.

“Alexander, darling, stop” he tried to talk between the kisses he was receiving everywhere.

“I love you so much,” Alec just said and Magnus could swear that if his heart hadn’t skipped some beats before, it definitely did now.

He couldn’t speak, he knew that the alcohol was speaking instead of Alec but he also loved how innocent and sappy his boyfriend had gotten because of it. Even if he tried to press himself not to get affected by his words, Alec always got him by surprise, drunk or not.

“Don’t you love me back?” Alec asked worried after a few minutes of silence that passed, pulling away from him a bit and looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“Of course I do, angel” Magnus just whispered, feeling bad that he hadn’t said it back already.

“You do?” Alec frowned making Magnus laugh.

_Oh God, that boy would be the end of him._

The impact of alcohol really made him unsure if Magnus loved him or not, and honestly, Magnus found it _unbelievably_ cute.

“Are you surprised? I tell you that all the time, Alec!” he protested, his smile still big on his face.

“Why did you just call me Alec?!” his eyes widened a lot and Magnus laughed again, leaning in and leaving a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, _Alexander_. It won’t happen again,” he reassured him, looking up at his eyes and spoke again.

“I love you,” his words took Alec’s breath away and he frowned again, trying to hold back his tears.

“W- why?” he struggled and eventually stuttered, his voice small.

“Do you want me to say all the _reasons why_ I love you right now you’re drunk?” Magnus tilted his head and Alec just nodded waving his hand dismissively.

“Oh come on. I’m not drunk,” Magnus laughed.

“Okay, maybe a little.”

“Alright,” Magnus gave up, his back falling on the back of the couch.

“I love you because you’re the most caring, generous and kind man I’ve ever known. You always put others first, you want to take care of all the people you love, you want to be the best brother, son, _boyfriend_. You’re selfless and patient with everyone, and you never hurt anyone intentionally,” Magnus just stopped for a bit, losing himself into Alec’s teary eyes by now, and smiled, wiping some of them off his face.

“Am I?” he just asked and Magnus nodded.

“You are. All of that” he replied immediately, believing every word he just said.  

“No, I mean,” he paused, scratching his brow out of nervousness.

“A good boyfriend?” he asked, his insecurities showing again and Magnus’ heart melted at the question.

“The best” he reassured him and Alec just swallowed some tears and gave him a little, unsure yet, smile.

“Can I go on now?” Magnus asked kindly and Alec nodded, his eyes lighting up.

“So, I love you for trusting me,” he started, his gaze locking with Alec’s.

“I know how difficult it was for you at first, but look how far you’ve come. I love it when you open up to me, when you tell me how you’re feeling, when you don’t push me away every time you aren’t in a good mood. And on the other side, I love you because you let me do the same as well. You showed me that it’s okay to open up to you. You didn’t let me close off to myself, you didn’t go away whenever my temper was bad, you never fought with me every single time you knew that I was angry or mad. You never pushed me to talk, but you never left me” he ranted but paused and took a breath, Alec’s eyes full of tears by that moment.

“And I won’t, ever” Alec was the one to reassure him now and Magnus nodded, giving him his warmest smile, knowing that even if that could happen, Alec would never _want_ to leave him if he hadn’t a reason.

“I love you,” Alec repeated for another time tonight and pressed his lips against Magnus.

Sappy hours were always welcome by both of them, but that night where Alec was _that_ drunk, Magnus didn’t even know if he would remember all of that in the morning.

He still hoped though.

“Can we go to bed now?” asked Alec, sighing, and Magnus immediately got to see the tiredness behind his eyes.

He just agreed, taking his hand into his own and made him stand up. He wrapped his arm around his waist, making sure that he wasn’t about to fall, and led him to their bedroom.

 

After getting ready, after Magnus took great care of him and undressed him and put on his pyjamas, they both laid in bed. He pulled him closer, letting him close his eyes and rest his head, which was probably still hurt, against his chest and started running his fingers through his soft inky hair, massaging his scalp to relax him.

“Mags?” Alec spoke up, his head still on Magnus’ body.

“Yes, love?” asked Magnus and continued playing with his hair.

“Will you be _mine_ , please?”

The question made Magnus giggle, his chest started shaking from his laugh, but it was enough to make Alec pull away from it.

It was funny, how the drunk self of Alec didn’t even remember that Magnus was _already_ his boyfriend. Magnus was sure now, he wouldn’t remember a _single_ thing they said tonight in the morning.

“I’m yours, Alexander. You should know that” he replied and chuckled, but Alec’s serious face started confusing him.

“No, I mean,” he let out a sigh.

“Mine, as _my_ _husband_. Will you _marry_ me?”

Magnus froze, his eyes on Alec’s. He could almost start panting, but he remembered that Alec was completely drunk. No matter what he said last night, it was because of the alcohol’s effect. It took him a few minutes to get back to reality, and as soon as he calmed down, he reached up and caressed Alec’s check.

“You’re so drunk, angel” Magnus just said, avoiding to answer his question.

Alec just closed his eyes, turning back to Magnus’ chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I know, my head hurts so much” he confessed and relaxed against Magnus, who was more than thankful for him forgetting this question already.

“Then sleep, darling” Magnus just whispered into his ears and closed his eyes too, his head above his.

“I will,” he breathed out and before they both had dozed off, Alec decided to speak again.

“For the record, I’m gonna ask you the same question in the morning” he whispered and thankfully Magnus heard him.

“And I’m gonna answer you then” replied Magnus and they both smiled, none of them being able to see each other’s smile though.

_And the answer will be the same as the one that almost slipped his lips tonight._

Whenever he thought of Alec, only emotions full of love and care came into his mind. He loved Alec with all his heart, and he knew that so did Alec. He proved it to him a thousand times and even though it was hard sometimes to believe it, he knew that he was different. He was the only one who ever made him feel this way.

So only one word could cross his mind right now, and the same one will do tomorrow.

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!  
> 


End file.
